Pressure
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: Christy and Todd are having some differences and are fighting. Will they be able to fix them? Or will their marriage crumble because of all the pressure?


Christy Miller Series Fan Fiction: Christy/ Todd

Christy and Todd are having some issues working with each other. Can they work them out? Or will their marriage crumble under all the pressure?

Chapter 1- Differences

"Todd, YOU DID WHAT?" Christy was freaking out at the nerve of her husband. "Chill out, Chris. I just sold our Volvo in for a little money. Would you rather live on the street or live in the apartment?" Christy had to admit he had a point, but she didn't want to say it to his face because she was so enraged by this. "How are we going to get places?" "I'll get rides from people at the church. We can take the bus. It will be a great adventure and it will be the perfect way to stop caring about silly things like cars." Christy started to cry. "SILLY THINGS LIKE CARS? WE NEED THAT CAR TO GET PLACES. PLUS, IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY UNCLE AND AUNT!" Todd grabbed his coat off the hanger. Christy felt the ice in her words, and regretted it. Todd spoke up, "Just chill, Christy. I'm going to walk down to the grocery store and grab some milk. I'll be back." Todd walked out on her with a door slam. "God, what is this? I thought marriage was supposed to be something happy! How can Todd do this?" Christy kept praying out loud to God. God helped her through everything, thick and thin. Christy finally sat down on the couch. It was the ugliest couch the world had ever seen, but Todd made it. Todd was in a car accident a few years back. He took the parts out of his car at the time that was totaled, a VW Bug named Gus, and made it into a couch. "Good old Todd. Interesting, interesting. I have to leave this place for a while. I'm going to Katie's." Christy packed up her stuff and left Todd a note on the mini fridge that read, "Gone to Katie's. Be back when I can." Christy grabbed her suitcase. She could stay there for a while. She called Katie. "Katie, it's Christy. Can you come pick me up? Can I stay with you for the night? OK, thanks so much." Christy mumbled to herself. "At least someone's going to me nice to me."

Chapter 2- A Time with Friends

Katie picked up Christy in her car, named Baby Hummer. Christy threw her stuff in the trunk and got it. "What's up, Christy? Where's Todd?" Christy explained the whole story with tears in her eyes. "Wow, that's quite a lot. I can understand you wanted to take a mini-vacation. Well, you are very welcome at the Casa de Katie." Christy had to laugh. "Thanks, Katie." She ran into Katie's apartment when they got there. "I may stay here just one night to think things through. Seriously, why did Todd do that?" Katie gave Christy a serious look. "Todd is Todd, Chris. Maybe you just need to embrace that. He didn't know." Christy nodded. "Yeah, I agree. But, still, I need a break, you know." Katie nodded. "Yeah, I understand." The girls stayed there the night. They stayed up late watching movies, and slept in the next morning. Christy enjoyed the time with Katie, and she enjoyed being in an apartment that was more organized. She got dressed. "Hey, Katie?" Katie woke up suddenly. "Yeah?" "I'm going to get some coffee for the both of us." Katie responded with a, "Mmm hmm." Christy grabbed her purse and walked over to a coffee house next to the apartment. As she was ordering, she noticed a blond guy in the corner. She grabbed her coffee and turned around. It was Todd. Christy felt so embarrassed. "Todd?" "Christy, let's go on a walk outside for a minute." She grabbed Todd's hand and they went outside.

Chapter 3- Talking it Out

"Christy, I didn't mean to hurt you. You could have just told me instead of running of to Katie's." "I know Todd. I'm sorry. In the moment, I just needed a break." Todd nodded. "I understand. That's why I went on a walk instead of picking up milk. When I got back and you were gone, I freaked out. Christy, you are my wife, and I should listen to you more. I'm very sorry." Christy started crying, and nodded pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Christy. I love you. I love you." One night, when they were still dating, Todd told her that when something was said three times, you could know for sure that it would be true. Christy and Todd would be together, forever. Todd was in love with her, for sure. "Todd, how did you get here?" "I bought a new car. Wait until you see it." Outside, Christy saw it, and the memory brought tears to her eyes again. It was a newer version of the car he used to have, where he and Christy had so many memories. "Todd, it's perfect." Todd kissed her. "Like you and me, Chris. Just like us. Like you and me."


End file.
